


You are beautiful

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Balthazar!writer, Castiel!editor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My life was hopeless<br/>I was alone<br/>When I saw an angel<br/>Of that I'm sure..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it or something.  
> ps And yeah, yeah I still remember that I have one Calthazar fic to finish xD

I don’t want to be rude, so at first let me introduce myself. I’m Balthazar Noble, famous writer and frequenter of all those hot famous parties, such a society lion. To be honest it’s a part of my job – always moves in high society circles, let everyone around notice me. It’s really nice for business, cause if you want my opinion, I’m not really good at my job, I’m not what they call “gifted person”. I’m ordinary. If not for my PR company, I would be some useless drunk punk now with no money in his pockets… Hm, well I am an always drunk punk with no money. Drinking…it’s also part of my image and, seriously, how can anyone stay sober at all those crazy parties. I remember the time when there were those three hot ladies and I was… Back to the story. There is also another reason for my drinking – it brings me relief and puts in oblivion even for a short time. No more problems, no “how to pay the bills” and what can I possibly write a book about”?

And about the money… Not that my author's emoluments are low, I just…all this life of “famous star”. I drink Dom Pérignon and only the most valuable scotch, but sometimes I can’t even tell the difference between them and some cheap slop from the local shop.

So there I was being miserable, dying in self-pity until I met a beautiful angel with blue eyes and soft smile. Since that day my life turned into a real nightmare. Oh, yes, I’m a drama queen, so get used to it.

I met Castiel in the bookshop. I was signing some of my books, when I saw that shy unsure of himself creature.

He gave me the book, looking at his feet.  
\- So, who I need to sign it for?  
\- My name is Castiel.

I wasn’t gonna ask that guy about his strange name, cause, in a words of my good friend, “Hello, Balthazar”. And if you thought that it was my pseudonym, you thought wrong. So, instead I said:  
\- Heh, I would never guess that you’re a fan of THIS kind of literature.

And yeah, I think I forgot to add, that I’m a novelist, writing about ladies, who find their knights in shining armors. But in reality it’s pure pornography.

Castiel blushed and murmured:  
\- I’m just a big fan of your work. You’re amazing.

If I hadn’t seen that guy myself I would’ve thought that he was flirting with me. But Castiel…Cas was so…pure.  
\- Sorry, kid, but I think you confuse me with someone else. I’m pretty ordinary.  
He raised his head and favored me with one of his incredible smiles.  
\- You’re my hero!  
I was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously, guys sorry for my long pauses between updates (the end of semester and all =_=) and sorry for my english. It's pretty awful, but I'm just not a big fan of writing things in my native language xD

Looking back at those times… He was really a kid. We have 10 year age gap. So I was 27 then and he - somewhere near 17. I don’t know how could anyone allow Cas to get to that meeting and buy such a book. More interesting how he possibly could become a fan of these books.

Even now I don’t know what this pure, religious and “right” creature could find in some pulp novels, porn stories. He always says that there is more than just sex in my stories: feelings, happy endings, fluffy stuff… And I’m glad that he found me because of them, but I still think that they aren’t suitable books for my…angel.

Another strange thing about Cas is that sometimes it seems like he lives in his own world, world with no filth, greed, lechery. Because he…believes in me. I didn’t dramatize when I was telling you about myself. I’m not a modest person. I had so many lovers that I even lost count. I did a lot of things in my life I’m not proud of, but I just… When Cas tells me things like “you’re amazing”, “you’re my inspiration”, “I want to be like you”… And not in a way “I wanna be badass rock’n’roll guy”. He really admires me for my job. I really don’t know in what world this guy lives. Probably in a world that has no newspapers, radio or TV, where I don’t puke going out from another rough party.

By the way now I’m living with Cas. But I need to tell you a lot of things before I’ll get to this part. Gosh, I’m a pathetic writer.

***  
Our second meeting happened several years ago. I don’t know, maybe we were seeing each other, maybe he was sitting in audience at one of the shows we had or something. But real talk, tet-a-tet talk we had…heh, more than 6 years later.

I was drowning more and more in self destruction. Parties and all that tinsels are good when you’re young, full of energy and strength, but I was in my early thirties and well, sometimes I began to feel myself too old for sleeping 4-5 hours a day and washing my liver constantly in liters of alcohol. Also I still was alone, well from time to time I woke up in someone’s beds or with strangers in my own, but nothing serious. Then, one day my manager called me and well, that phone call kind of changed my life. At least it was on its way to changing. 

-Listen, Balth, I think I found you a new editor.  
Oh, yeah, as times go by I got worse and worse along with my editors too. Honestly, who could even judge them? Let’s say I was a dream…worst nightmare of everyone of them. I could give them wrong texts or didn’t give anything at all, or my works could contain tens of mistakes in each sentence…  
\- He’s a student from local university. I think you’ll like him, - my manager continued. – He’s a big fan of your books.  
\- Aren’t they all? Well, almost all. Anyway you know their “love” always ends after two-three days of work. And seriously, Gabe, a student? You couldn’t find anyone better than that?  
\- It’s his last year. And you just need to see this guy. I hardly think anyone can say “no” to him.  
\- Heh, really?  
\- But don’t get your hopes up. I don’t think that it would be so easy for you to get into his pants. At least one problem is already solved.  
\- Hey! I don’t mix my personal life with my job.  
\- And I hate candies. Tell me about it. Especially about some Rick, Bill, Atropos…  
\- Okay, okay, I admit it.  
\- You’re even more sex shark, my friend, than I am.  
It was true. Two best friends from school. Sex addicts and kings of pranks. All of the teachers hated us. Another strange thing is that now, when Gabe found his “true love companion”, my friend also became very devoted and reliable.   
***  
You know I wasn’t really optimistic about that meeting, about this new “wonderful student editor”. The last one survived three days. We were much alike: two irresistible alpha males, spraying their pheromones around. Ladies were going nuts, but in work… We both kind of battle for the leader role, trying to beat each other with authority, so… Guess we were just too alike and also not so interesting for each other. He couldn’t make me do anything. Neither could I. So yeah it was useless collaboration and a boring one. I’ve heard that some years later that guy, Crowley as I remember (God bless that century with its love for religion unique names), found himself another writer, some nowadays popular occult type and is having much more fun with this “Bobby Singer”.

So when I heard a door ring and came to open my front door “I wasn’t expecting much” is putting it too mildly. But as soon as I open the door… I think the word “shock” was the best way to describe what I was feeling at that moment. Because it was Castiel. I recognized him at the same second I saw him. His funny black hair that looked like someone had just ruffled them, his beautiful blue eyes and that amazing smile, that was maybe even brighter than the sunlight.  
\- Castiel, it’s so good to see you again.  
The guy blushed instantly and looked down.  
\- You remember me?  
\- Of course. You are quite a remarkable. I think a lot of girls…maybe even boys are hot for you.  
I’d never seen that someone could flush so hard. His face, ears and even neck was the color of tomato.  
\- You’re not a virgin, are you?  
\- I’ve never had an occasion, - he murmured, rubbing his neck. – Is it so wrong?  
At first I wanted to laugh or turned all into some silly joke, but instead I suddenly felt embarrassed myself. And let me tell you one thing, I hadn’t had such a feeling since I was a teenager, ehr…maybe since I was 13-14 years old. Since the first time I had sex actually and let’s not go there.   
I looked at my old, low-raise worn jeans, my naked torso. Here I was standing half naked in front of that pure…angel.  
\- Come inside. I just go, put some shirt on and bring the papers.  
Cas stepped inside unsure, watching me while I was closing the door behind him. After that I finally went to the bedroom.  
\- You know, you don’t need to dress up for me specially. I have a lot of brothers and sisters so it’s not really a problem, - I’d heard Cas’s voice picking more of less decent T-shirt.  
\- Still I better put something on. Also it’s not so warm here.  
I didn’t know why, but I just wanted to make a good impression on this guy. It was far from my usual attitude towards my editors.   
When I came back, bringing some papers with me, Cas was standing in the guest room in his black suit, blue tie and socks with cartoon bees. I couldn’t suppress a chuckle.  
\- You know that you can sit anywhere without my permission, right?  
Cas smiled a lit and sat at the sofa, my favorite piece of furniture in that house, except maybe my king-sized bed.   
\- Here you are, - I said handing him the papers and sitting opposite the angel, in the armchair.  
Only than I noticed that some papers were in tracks from the cups of tea.  
\- Eh…sorry about that.  
Cas smiled.  
\- Oh, it’s not a problem at all. You’re a writer, but also a human being. Your imagination can catch you anywhere. And you need to eat and all. I get it. It’s okay, mister Noble, because it’s you.  
\- You can call me just “Balthazar”. Well, I’m insisting on it.  
\- Thank you, Mr…Balthazar. You also can call me by my first name. If you want of course.  
\- I would call you “Cas”. Is it okay?  
\- I…- My blue eyed angel bitted his lower lip and shyly said: - Sure.  
\- Good. So…  
\- …I’ll bring them back week later. Well, maybe half a week later. I’m sorry, is it too long? – Cas began to fiddle with sleeves of his jacket.  
\- No, it’s okay, calm down. And it wasn’t the thing I was about to ask. I just wanted to suggest you some tea or coffee. Just to be polite master of the house or something.  
\- No, I’m good. I better get going. – Cas stood quickly and went to the front door.  
At that moment, he looked a lot like a lost puppy, which you want to hug. But I didn’t think that it was the time to do something like this. What can I say? He truly was my divine and delicate angel.


End file.
